¿Inocente reto?
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Akane es retada por sus amigas, y sin meditarlo mucho acepta, ahora que consecuencias le traerá eso?


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**¿INOCENTE RETO?**

Se encontraba almorzando con sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri en el patio, hasta que de repente aparece su otra amiga Asami muy contenta con su almuerzo, haciéndolas verla con sospechas, algo quería contarles pero la muy bandida se hacía de rogar sin palabras, Yuka que era la más imprudente de las tres se atrevió a preguntar comida por la curiosidad.

-Ya basta!que te paso?cuenta!cuenta!

-Yuka!-le reclamaron las otras dos por su atropello, generando que ella se encogiera de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y viendo a su amiga recién aparecida con los ojos brillando expectantes, aunque para que dudarlo ellas también querían saber que se traía su amiga.

Asami solo rió con picardía para luego de agrandar la sonrisa decir feliz.

-Chicas...ayer con Ryu nos besamos!-grito prácticamente, generando que las tres gritaran emocionadas, ya que ella desde hace mucho estaba enamorada de él, hasta que por fin pasaba algo entre ellos.

-Kkkkkkkyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!cuenta!cuenta!que tal besa?y que se siente?aaaaaahhhhh!muero de intriga!quien beso a quien?!-decía Yuka con las manos a la altura del pecho y ojitos soñadores.

-Si cuéntanos!que paso!-expresó con emoción Sayuri secundando a su amiga.

-Bueno solo conversábamos de salida del colegio, vieron que el vive para el mismo lado, y pues nada cuando nos estábamos por separar el me dijo: 'Asami...me gustas' y sin más se tomo del rostro y me beso!-contó sonrojada al recordar el momento- y fue maravilloso...no hay nada más mágico que besar a la persona que uno ama...

-Aaaaaahhhhhhh!que dulce!-dijeron las dos mientras imaginaban la escena con una romántica música de fondo y el sol ocultándose.

-Y que paso después?-pregunto Akane con curiosidad.

-Bueno...después se fue corriendo...jeje...-aclaró rascándose la nuca y riendo nerviosa, generando que sus amigas la vieran con una gota de sudor escurriéndoles por la sien.

-Bueno eso no importa, de seguro le dio vergüenza...lo importante es que se animo!-secundo Yuka.

-Si!y eso hay que valorarlo!-expresó Sayuri.

-Si lo se...-dijo Asami con un sonrisa y leve carmín.

-Me alegro por ti amiga, aunque no deberían hacer tanto escándalo por un beso...-dijo Akane ahora restándole tanta trascendencia al asunto, mientras bebía su té.

-No seas así Akane!un beso robado es algo muy romántico y valiente!

-Si es verdad!tu dices eso porque ya te paso...-dijo Yuka viéndola con picardía, haciendo que ella se atorara con el té y se sonrojara furiosamente.

-Es verdad!Saotome cuando se convirtió en gato te robo un beso... nunca nos contaste que sentiste...-dijo con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro Asami con intenciones de incomodarla no más- lo volvió a hacer?...

-Ca-cállense!eso fue porque como dijeron se convirtió en gato!y no paso nada más...además a mi no me pareció un hecho tan importante como para andar contando o decir que sentí...un beso es solo eso...un beso...-dijo con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados con sus mejillas rojas.

-Ay amiga para mi no es así...-dijo con leve desencanto Sayuri, Asami sin embargo la veía con mirada suspicaz, probaría la veracidad de sus palabras...

-Así que...para ti un beso...es solo un beso...-expresó indiferente.

-Claro que si!no es para exagerar...-decía ella mientras seguía almorzando con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces... imagino que no te molestaría robar un beso a alguien...

-Ro-robar un beso?...yo?- y se apuntó con los palillos sintiendo que sus propias palabras serían usadas en su contra y arrepintiéndose sin saber por que todavía.

-Si Akane...tu...-dijo de manera calculadora ante la mirada de las otras dos amigas que no entendían a donde quería llegar, para luego ver como con las palmas de sus dos manos golpeaba el piso para hacer más imponente su siguiente proposición-te propongo un reto Akane!

-Un...un reto?-dijo con miedo, ella jamás decía que no a un reto, pero eso no implicara que le genere ciento temor.

-SI!Te reto a que le robes un beso a Saotome!-dijo mientras la apuntaba con un dedo en son de desafío, haciendo que las otras dos la vieran sorprendidas tapándose la boca con las manos para cubrir su grito de sorpresa, mientras que Akane la veía con los ojos como platos y se le subían los colores al rostro a una velocidad impresionante, intentando controlar su ataque de tos.

-Q-QUE?!PORQUE HARÍA ESO?-dijo exaltada para nada de acuerdo con su proposición.

-Que? tu dijiste que un beso es solo un beso...y son prometidos así que no veo nada de malo... o es que...para ti si es importante un simple beso...

-Po-por supuesto que no!...ya lo dije...un beso...es solo un beso...-rebatió orgullosa sin querer dar el brazo a torcer.

-Entonces? haré tu tarea de historia y literatura por una semana...si no te animas me la harás tu...aceptas el reto?- ella la observaba con duda sin saber que responder.

-Lo harás Akane? bueno son prometidos al fin y al cabo...-dijo Sayuri sin saber que opinar, a diferencia de la otra que ya estaba emocionada.

-Acepta Akane!que emoción!-decía contenta.

-Aaahh...eeehh..bu-bueno...no se si deba hacerlo...-decía con duda viendo la mano extendida de Asami.

-Akane Tendo le teme a darle un simple beso a su prometido?-dijo jocosa Asami alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no!un beso es solo un beso!-dijo ceñuda mientras le tomaba la mano, para luego decir con una sonrisa- que bueno no tener que hacer la tarea de historia ni literatura por una semana.

-Tenemos un trato amiga...ahora ve y besa a tu prometido...-dijo cruzándose de brazos y viéndola con superioridad.

-A-Ahora?-dijo roja y sorprendida.

-Ahora-aclaró ella sin abandonar su postura-miedo?

-Por supuesto que no!ahora mismo iré y verán como beso a ese baka!-"Total...somos prometidos...solo será una beso...no tiene nada de malo..." se intentaba dar valor mientras se paraba e iba en búsqueda de su prometido que estaba almorzando ahora con sus dos amigos apartados del resto en la parte arbolada detrás del gimnasio, por suerte estarían solo ellos ahí y no tendría más espectadores.

Ranma se encontraba almorzando con Daisuke y Hiroshi sentados en el césped en la tranquilidad del lugar, de repente a lo lejos ve a su prometida acercarse a paso decidido hacia él, no tenía ni idea que quería pero a pegarle no iba ya que su aura de enojo no la percibía, así que se limitó a observarla en silencio mientras se acercaba aumentando cada vez más su curiosidad.

Ella lo visualizo y a paso decidido se acercó a él, no por eso menos nerviosa, esperaba que no se enojara por el atrevimiento que estaba por hacer, pero es que a ella nadie le decía miedosa, además no era para tanto verdad? Shampoo una vez lo hizo y Kodachi lo a intentado... y no se enojo con ellas así que no veía problema que ella lo haga, además era su prometido!y la retaron! todo lo justificaba.

Sus amigas quedaron a una distancia considerable detrás de ella esperando a ver que sucedía y si realmente se atrevería a hacerlo.

Cuando la tuvo de frente estaba por preguntarle que sucedía pero sus intenciones fueron callados cuando vio como lo tomo del rostro y sin más preámbulos lo besaba...

Cuando al fin estuvo a su lado se inclinó hasta su rostro mientras lo tomaba con sus manos, y sin pensarlo mucho más acercaba sus labios a los de él y los unía en un suave y dulce beso mientras cerraba los ojos.

A Daisuke se le cayó el pan a vapor que tenía en la boca de la impresión mientras veía la escena con los ojos duros, y a Hiroshi se le escurrieron los tallarines por los palillos mientras veía con la boca abierta el suceso, en el mismo estado de estupefacción que su amigo.

Él sin embargo se quedó completamente helado...no entendía nada de nada nadita...realmente Akane lo estaba besando?así nada más? sintió como el corazón se le aceleró a una velocidad abismal, mientras los colores de su rostro subían a una gran velocidad y es que lo sentía por como aumentaba rápidamente su temperatura, le ardía la cara,y la piel se le erizaba ante ese sublime contacto sin creerse todavía la situación.

A Akane ese roce de labios le sabía a maravilla, el revoloteó de su estomago aumentaba con los segundos y no conforme con eso comenzó a mover con mesura su labios sobre los suyos disfrutando lo suave y dulces que eran, perdida en las sensaciones.

Sentir como movía sus labios sobre los propios lo hizo consumirse de placer, era increíble lo que estaba sintiendo, hasta que se dio cuenta que el no había hecho nada, así que olvidándose de todo y solo concentrándose en esas delicadas caricias que le hacía con sus labios se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, no tenía mucha idea de como hacerlo pero la imitaría en sus movimientos, moría de ganas por probar su sabor de manera mas intensa. Así que comenzó a cerrar los ojos con intenciones de corresponderle absorbido con las sensaciones que la mujer que lo traía loco de amor le generaba, pero se quedo con las ganas ya que ella se separo de él de forma lenta antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Ya considerando sus ganas saciadas y el reto cumplido decidió separarse de él, aunque quería más pero ya fue suficiente, con las mejillas rojas se paro dignamente y tras liberar un suspiro se dio la vuelta a paso firme y regreso con sus amigas que estaban aun pasmadas de que realmente lo hiciera.

La quedo mirando como se separaba sin ganas de que hiciera eso, con los labios entreabiertos y anhelante de más extrañando su calor, la vio como hipnotizado como sin decir ni una palabra tanto uno como otro ella se retiraba luego de suspirar levemente y volvía en sus pasos dejándolo rojo y mudo sin poder aun procesar lo sucedido, hasta que Daisuke hablo.

-Wwwwoooowwww...realmente...te envidio...-decía ido aun viendo la figura de Akane cada vez más lejos.

-Si...y yo también...que suerte amigo...-hablaba el otro en las mismas condiciones.

Pero él recién caía en cuenta de que fueron espectadores, haciendo que su sonrojo se triplique y los nervios lo asalten, cayendo recién en cuenta de la realidad de la situación.

"Q-QUE MIERDA!Me...me beso...Akane...Ak-Akane me beso...que demonios fue eso!?" pensaba en pánico sin entender nada.

-WWWOOOWWW AMIGA!ESO SI QUE FUE UN BESO!-decía Yuka emocionada cuando al fin la alcanzó Akane.

-Si Akane!eso fue increíble!-secundó Sayuri aun impactada.

-La verdad amiga debo aceptar que tienes agallas...felicidades ganaste el reto...ahora cuéntanos que tal beso Saotome...-dijo Asami con picardía ante una roja Akane ante ese comentario- porque déjame decirte que a mi criterio quedo encantado.

-Si amiga que tal fue!-dijeron a la vez las otras dos emocionadas.

-No tengo nada que decir, solo cumplí con el reto...-dijo a punto de incineración y levemente malhumorada porque jamás le correspondió el beso el muy idiota, igual en el fondo no le sorprendía-confío en que no le dirán de esto a nadie verdad?-las vio asentir alzando la mano izquierda en promesa a guardar silencio para su satisfacción, confiaba en ellas, y sin decir nada más se adelanto dejando a sus amigas con ganas de saber los detalles.

Ya en el salón ella se comporto con absoluta naturalidad, sacando apuntes y participando en clase, sin dirigirle la mirada a su prometido ya que se moría de pena, además que no sabía que responderle, así que se limitó a ignorarlo aunque por dentro no podía olvidarse de lo maravilloso que fue probar sus labios, jamás olvidaría eso, estaba segura.

Él la miraba aun sin saber que pensar, entendía cada vez menos a su prometida, viene y lo besa de la nada, le da ese exquisito beso que encima era el primero entre ellos, para luego parase e irse sin decir nada de nada, y ahora lo ignora y actúa como si nada paso, y sin embargo él no podía verla sin sonrojarse y sentir como se le estremecía el cuerpo ante el recuerdo.

Ya de regreso a la casa, cada uno iba en sus pensamientos sin decir ni una palabra, desde lo que sucedió en el receso que no se hablaban ni se miraban fijamente. Ella iba con las manos hacia adelante agarrando su portafolio con la vista al frente y aparentando serenidad y disfrutando como nunca el silencio, mientras el caminaba por la cerca con los brazos detrás del cuello y la veía de reojo desde su posición, sintiéndose a diferencia de ella muy incómodo con ese silencio, para luego atreverse a hablar.

-Así que...un reto...-pronunció casual, aunque no podía negar que lo desencanto cuando se entero de la verdad, buscaba una explicación.

Ella ante sus palabras se tenso instantáneamente, parando su caminata al igual que él esperando su respuesta, y bajo el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo, para luego animarse a decir.

-Me adelanto Ranma, nos vemos!- y emprendió carrera para llegar antes a la casa dejándolo anonadado con su actitud, para luego fruncir el ceño de manera muy exagerada frente a la furia que le genero su cobardía, así que le grito desde su posición para que lo oyera.

-HUYES!- generando que ella detenga su corrida para su satisfacción, para después ver como se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a él a paso firme, sabía que tratarla de cobarde funcionaría.

-A quien le dices cobarde?!-le dijo cuando lo alcanzó viéndolo de manera fiera y apretando los puños.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados para dar un salto y colocarse a su altura y decir con el ceño fruncido.

-A ti!por no decirme nada!di la verdad todo se trato de un reto cierto?!-expresó viéndola fijamente.

-A que te refieres?-dijo sonrojada por ver sus ojos fijamente por primera vez desde lo que sucedió y tenerlo tan cerca.

-A lo que sucedió en el receso!ya lo sé!no puedo creer que besaras a cualquiera que te reten Akane!-expresó celoso, eso fue lo que más le dolió, que si le proponían besar a cualquier otro ella lo haría, inclusive al idiota de Kuno.

-Eso es mentira!no besaría a cualquiera!-rebatió con furia por las ideas que se hacía en su mente.

-Pero a mi me besaste porque te retaron a hacerlo!-le reprocho sonrojado.

-Si pero también porque eres mi prometido!y si quiero te beso!-dijo ella sin pensarlo, para luego agrandar los ojos ante lo que dijo descubriéndose como una tonta, para después decir más roja que antes y muy nerviosa- ya...ya me voy...- y emprendió carrera nuevamente completamente avergonzada.

Él ante sus palabras quedo sorprendido, había escuchado bien? lo reclamó como prometido...lo hizo si...era la primera vez que lo reclamaba como tal y tan directamente, y encima dijo que lo besaba cuando quería por ese hecho..."Si así son las cosas, yo también puedo..." pensó con una sonrisa torcida para sus adentros para luego alcanzarla, no se le iba a volver a escapar, no podía evitarlo esa confesión lo dejo feliz.

No avanzó ni cien metros que él la alcanzó colocándose enfrente, haciéndola frenarse abruptamente para no chocar con él para luego sentir como decía viéndola de manera penetrante, intimidándola.

-Entonces yo también puedo...- y sin más la tomo de la cintura y la giro para apoyarla contra el muro mientras que con la otra mano la tomaba de la mejilla y la veía fijamente a esos ojos chocolates que le fascinaban para luego desviar su vista a esos rosados y carnosos labios generando que su sonrojo aumentara y tragara en seco, que todavía no sacara su mazo era buena señal.

-Q-que...dices?...-pregunto roja y agitada ante la situación, no podía creer que él la tuviera así justamente, sería una venganza? esperaba que no...

-Que si tu puedes besarme cuando quieras porque soy tu prometido...yo puedo besarte cuando quiera ya que eres mi prometida...-habló suavemente mientras veía sus ojos y sus labios de manera anhelante sin fijarla en ninguno.

-No...no seas...no seas pervert...-mustió perdida por ese hombre pero el la cayó colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-No lo digas... no tienes derecho a llamarme así cuando tu me besaste primero Akane...-mustió igual que ella dejando que su aliento la invadiera al hablarle tan de cerca y por tener sus labios abiertos.

Iba decidido a besarla sin perder más el tiempo pero un ruido lo hizo detenerse haciéndolo pegar un salto con ella en brazos y ocultarse en el árbol que tenían al lado.

Ella no entendía nada, he iba a replicarle enojada, pero le coloco la mano en la boca para hacerla callar y luego decir suavemente.

-No hables...va a pasar Shampoo...-e hizo un amague con la cabeza para que viera hacia abajo, obedeciendo llego a ver aparecer a la china pasar en bicicleta con sus pedidos, para luego de verla lejos decir enojada.

-Ahora ya bájame!-ordeno roja recordando lo que casi hace, vio como la miro fijamente y de una manera que la hizo estremecerse, sonrojándose de nuevo para luego ver como decía de forma serena.

-De eso nada, tu y yo iremos a un lugar más tranquilo...-y sin más se bajo del árbol llevándola a los saltos hasta el parque más cercano, y luego de llegar a una zona apartada de los caminantes la soltó, para después arrinconarla en un árbol.

-Es-espera Ranma...-dijo nerviosa sin saber como frenarlo, sentía las piernas temblarle y el corazón retumbando en su pecho, sintió como le acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja para después decir con una voz un tanto más ronca a su gusto.

-Que quieres que espere... -dijo viendo sus labios deseoso de ellos, de sentir nuevamente su calor y sabor sobre los suyos.

-...- ella observó sus labios fijamente sin saber que decir, no es que no quisiera que la besara pero estaba nerviosa y no sabía si estaba bien, si aceptaba eso que significaba? si es que significaba algo...tenía muchas dudas...generando sus nervios que se muerda el labio inferior haciéndolo a él desear más el contacto, y tomándolo como una invitación avanzó de forma voraz a su boca envolviendo sus labios con los propios y besándola delicadamente disfrutando el al fin poder hacerlo como siempre deseaba, no lo estaba haciendo como un experto pero se esforzaba por que le gustara, el sentir sus sensuales labios y ese sabor adictivo lo hacía sentirse flotar en un nube, lo hacía con mesura disfrutando el hecho en si, saboreándolos, induciéndolo en un mundo fantástico.

Luego de terminar el beso, el cual a ella la dejo en mutismo total al no creerse que su prometido lo hubiera besado, le pareció increíble, las sensaciones del primero se multiplicaron, y estaba segura que el rojo escarlata de su rostro lo verían a kilómetros de distancia, si no fuera porque la agarraba de la cintura estaría desplomada en el suelo, en ese estado catatónico se animo a hablar.

-Po-porque hiciste eso?

-Que?lo hice mal?...-pregunto con miedo ya que ella no le correspondió, y encima le salía con eso.

-N-no...no lo hiciste mal...pero...porque me besaste?-dijo roja todavía viéndolo fijamente.

-Porque quise...tu hiciste lo mismo...-dijo viéndola sin comprender mucho su actitud ahora, pero sin dejar de verle los labios anhelante de más.

-Entonces...esas tenemos...-dijo viendo los suyos seducida por su cercanía, su aroma, y la manera en la que la miraba, y sin perder más el tiempo lo tomo del cuello y lo besó de forma hambrienta, degustando su boca sin mesura sintiendo como él le correspondía ciñendola más a su cuerpo, disfrutando ambos al fin un beso correspondido con la persona que amaban.

Era increíble lo que sentían, pero mientras se acariciaban con sus labios él sintió como introducía su lengua a su boca de una manera tímida, acariciando la suya en el proceso, encendiéndolo más ese hecho y agradándole mucho esa sensación, haciendo que él también moviera su lengua y se la acariciara con sensuales movimientos mientas sus labios se seguían devorando sin tregua, sintiendo como sus alientos y salivas se mezclaban a la par que pegaban más y más sus cuerpos, era un fuego insoportable el que lo abarcaba por dentro haciendo que su cuerpo elevara de forma muy acelerada su temperatura así como la velocidad con la que corría su sangre, sintiendo unos cambios en su cuerpo nada favorables, rompiendo el beso agitado buscando serenarse.

Ella quedo un tanto descolocada por como rompió el beso, y sin entender mucho pregunto.

-Que pasa?...

-Debemos para un poco...-dijo agitado sin muchas ganas en realidad de hacer eso.

-Porque?- no entendía su cambio de actitud, aunque aun no la soltaba solo la observaba fijamente muy rojo, al igual que ella suponía por como le ardía la cara, para decirle de forma suave.

-Es que...mi cuerpo...reacciona...-intento ser lo más sutil posible.

-Reacciona?-cada vez comprendía menos, vio como asentía desviando la mirada avergonzado, y ahí se dio cuenta a que se refería, aumentando su nivel de sonrojo a nivel máximo-Oh!...eso...aahhh...Ranma!eres un pervertido!-dijo ella intentando separase de su cuerpo pero no lo consiguió ya que él la abrazó más fuerte.

-No lo dices enserio verdad? es...es...algo normal cuando aaammm...-no sabía que decirle sin sonar como un pervertido realmente.

Ella intento serenarse, además que si seguía haciendo fuerza le sacaría el aire con su abrazo, estaba siendo injusta quizás con él, para que negarlo, se sentía halagada de generarle eso con sus besos- Bu-bueno...entiendo... nunca imagine que te generaría eso...- dijo desviando el rostro muy avergonzada.

-Aahh...esteeemmm...bu-bueno yo...yo...-su cuerpo era honesto, y ya se habían besado que sentido tenía que lo siguiera ocultando?, mejor iba de frente y aceptaba la realidad de una vez, además si lo beso es porque ella algo sentía no?- tu...tu me gustas Akane...siempre me gustaste...mucho-expresó rojo viéndola fijamente dejándola anonadada con lo franco que fue.

-Tu...tu también Ranma...me gustas, siempre me gustaste...-hablo suavemente viéndolo avergonzada pero sin desviar su vista de la suya.

-So-solo te gusto?...-pregunto con miedo, el sentía mucho más que eso, vio como ahora si desviaba su vista, traiéndola con los dos dedos en su mentón para hablar suavemente-yo siento más cosas que un simple gusto por ti Akane...yo...yo...te..t-pero ella lo corto en su confesión.

-Yo también siento más que eso...Ranma...te amo!-dijo de golpe ante un ataque de valentía de su parte, no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad y se confeso a pesar de que corría con la surte de que el pensara decir otra cosa.

La vio con los ojos grandes y brillandoles de forma diferente, así como cada fibra de su ser experimentaba una sensación única y mágica por esas palabras, para después decir con una imborrable sonrisa.

-Lo-lo dices enserio?-vio como asentía viéndolo con los ojos acuosos para luego agregar inmensamente feliz- yo también te amo Akane...-mientras juntaba sus frentes y cerraba los ojos para inhalar fuerte su aroma sin creerse lo que le estaba pasando.

Ella sonrió feliz también, disfrutando el contacto, para luego volver a besarlo de forma delicada, siendo gratamente correspondida por él,apreciando el sabor y textura de los labios del otro mientras se daban suaves caricias, completamente embebidos en el romántico y dulce momento disfrutando lo que les sucedía.

Así se quedaron por un rato más confesándose cosas y aclarando otras, completamente felices de ser correspondidos, dándose algunos besos y caricias en el proceso, sin creerse ella todavía las gratificantes consecuencias de un inocente reto...

.

.

FIN

* * *

Bueno ojala lo disfrutaran, es un fic que hace tiempo tenía para subir y bueno me decidí a terminarlo en un ratito libre que tuve y lo mande, gracias por la oportunidad y agradezco que me dejen sus opiniones, me despido!

Ah!el viernes actualizo atrevida, tengo parciales y estoy complicada por eso aun no lo actualice a ese fic, gracias de nuevo por todo, Saludos.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
